Birds Eye View
by Last the Night
Summary: Some times life doesn’t end up the fairy tale that you always thought it would be.  Follow along with Draco and friends as their lives take unexpected twists after Hogwarts.  Sex, death, money, power, and lies, can they tear a life time of friendship apar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am using whatever I can from the Harry Potter books so I am really just playing around with the characters, and their lives.

There is a high rating because I can't guarantee that I can control my swearing, or the planned love scenes.

Ravenclaw. It is a good house, really it is. You just don't hear too much about it. I'm not to upset about it, I mean why would you when the golden trio is in Gryffindor. No I don't hate the trio, nor am I their best friends. Being in Ravenclaw means that you're neutral. I like to think of it as being too rational, and objective to hate or love someone based on others opinions. Nobody really notices Ravenclaw kids because everyone is too interested in what ridiculous stunt the Gryffindor are pulling, and what the Slytherin are planning on doing to get them back. Hufflepuff, well they are nice people, almost too nice...but they tend to keep to themselves for whatever reason. They probably have it the worst out of all the houses, Hufflepuff gets the middle child syndrome.

Well I will tell you a bit about myself. I am a pureblood witch, from a very prominent family. Old money would be the best way to describe it, but I'm not in Slytherin, but no one in my family was so that isn't anything new. We are friends with most of the pureblood families that live in our little section of England, and most of the UK I suppose. I love when people talk about the wizarding world being so small, because it's really not. The world is only small when you make it that way. Everyone runs in their own circles whether they want to admit it or not. Being from the same circle and being around the same age means that most of the children of privilege have all grown up together.

Now this is the way things work around here. One of the families will throw a party, it doesn't really matter what the party is for, and it usually doesn't have a reason. It's keeping up with the Jones to the highest level. Well more like keeping up with the Malfoys is more accurate. Everyone will get dressed in their best, and brag about the things they have. Of course the children are not expected to join in on the conversation, we were usually all at the other wing of which ever house we were at. We are all really good friends of course, mostly because you spend almost all of your childhood with the same people. There was always a lot of drama in our group, like there is in any group. Drama that really only matters to you and your group, but at the time it happens, it is the end of the world. The problem of course always revolves around dating. It's like an unwritten rule that you have to date in your own circle. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but there are only so many people that are in our little pureblood privileged circle. Now being the Ravenclaw that I am, I'm not usually at the center of these little dramas, most of the time I am trying to calm everyone down. But we not only had to deal with our own problems that hormones have caused, but we also have to deal with the problems that our parents throw in. The story really begins at another one of these parties.

I was waiting in the lounge for my mother to finish getting ready. I was sipping a cup of tea looking at my new dress. It really was beautiful, cream colored silk hand beaded, and tailed to me by my mother's flavor of the month designer. We were going to a party at the Malfoy's tonight, so I was to look perfect. The usual primping of course, but we weren't going to the Watson's here, we were going to the Malfoys...that meant that my normally flowing red hair was to be done in the most pompous looking up do that was possible. My hair and make-up artist that I use for everyday outings where accompanied by about 3 other stylist just for tonight. So now you know why my mother is taking so long. Anyways I don't really have to impress anyone tonight, everyone that is going to be there tonight is already my friend. But I would never say that to my mother she would just say what she always says "Alana darling, this is the Malfoys we are talking about here. We wouldn't want them to think we where living on the streets like beggars." Because me wearing my hair down to one of their parties would be social suicide.

While I am waiting for my mother I will tell you about the people that will be there tonight. Well of course there will be the Malfoys...Lucius is, well, what can you really do about him, he absolutely adores me though. Mostly because before I went to Hogwarts I attended the world's best young witches finishing pre-schools, Vander Tulip. It wasn't about magic at all, like I was told, it was really a boot camp for pureblood witches. It taught me how to be a snooty pureblood wife, which of course it the most important thing that will happen in my life... Yes well anyways, of course that is the kind of thing Lucius loves, his wife Narcissa went to the same school. Narcissa is, well I won't lie she is very beautiful, and is a great wife and mother, a little superficial and elitist but it was the way she was raised. She looks down upon most people, and of course spoils her son Draco into a rotten prat. Ha ha, it's funny because that's what a lot of people would use to describe Draco. Well that's the nice words they would use anyways. Draco and I have known each other for a long time. Draco is a nice guy, really he is...just in his own weird way. I just think that people don't understand him or his humor, which gets him in a lot of trouble and loses him a lot of friends. He is a bit of a girl in a lot of ways he pouts when he doesn't get what he wants, he hold grudges forever, and it takes him hours to get ready because he has to look perfect. If I hadn't known Draco for as long as I have I would probably hate him too, anyways enough about the Malfoys. Some of the other families that are going to be there are the Watson's, who are uber rich, but new money. This is a problem for most but they are learning fast how to behave themselves like old money, most people don't even know that they are new money, which believe me is a good thing. There is the Parkinson's, Pansy is really the only one that you need to know. They have money but not as much as my family or the Watson's. But what they lack in money they more then make up for in heritage, and in this world that can get you a long way. Pansy of course belongs to our little circle and is the same age, she is kind of on again off again with Draco. It's been that way for years really, most of the drama in our group is caused by their bickering, but nobody really seems to care, we're pretty used to it. They actually seem to hate each other so none of us are really sure why they are still together. Hell they probably don't even know at this point. Pansy and I are pretty good friends, for a Slytherin she is very loyal to her friends which is an odd trait for her to posses. Then of course there will be more prominent families that I will tell you about later because my mother is finally ready.

"Wow mom could you take any longer getting ready?" I asked my mom is my bored sarcastic tone.

"Alana darling, this is the Malfoys we are talking about here. We wouldn't want them to think we where living on the streets like beggars."

She replied sounding slightly offended. Wow didn't see that coming...by the way I'm rolling my eyes.

"Is dad meeting us there or do we have to wait for him as well?"

See my dad worked a lot, he worked for the ministry in the department of unequal power distributions. I have no idea what he does...but I'm told it is a super important job, not that I would care anyways.

"No we do not have to wait for him, he is already there, Lucius and your father wanted to discuss some urgent ministry business before the party."

She was looking at her watch, I could tell she couldn't wait to get there so that she could start bragging. Don't get me wrong now, I love my parents, and my life...it's just that sometimes I just want to act like a bratty teenager. But I can't too much so I usually just keep my snide remarks to myself. I have been described before to have that 'cat that ate the canary' look about me. Well anyways we are off to the party. We Apparated there because I finally got my license, in case you didn't know it's summer right now, and I just graduated from my 7th year of Hogwarts, it's really odd to be finished school, I'm not quite sure what to do with myself really. Anyways, we Apparated to the Malfoy's foyer where our coats were taken by their house elves, we were then lead to the main stairs where we were to be announced at the top while walking down into the ball room.

"Mrs. Sofia Adams, and Ms. Alana Adams of London."

The man at the top of the stairs bellowed. Most people turned to watch us as we entered the room, most people did that simply because my mother was so captivating, she isn't part Veela or anything along those lines, she is just very intriguing and she has a presence about her that no one else can match. When we got to the end of the staircase I knew from previous experience that this was where we went our separate ways. She went right towards the other mothers that had gathered, whereas I went left to where the children were seated.

"Hey Alana, did you know that you have an impossibly large animal growing on your head?"

Asked Draco as he lounged on a chair drinking his usual whiskey on the rocks.

"Ha ha Draco, you're so hilarious. Maybe you should finally take your act on the road?"

I said as I walked over to him but leaned down and whispered so that only he could hear me say,

"Remember I still have that picture of you in your mom's bra, Mr.Quidditch Captain."

Draco smiled knowing full well that I would never show anyone the picture. He finally got up and hugged me because he knew if he didn't I would nag him until he did. I smiled and sat 'delicately' on the couch.

"So have your parents said anything about what you are going to be doing now that your out of school?" He asked rather excited

"No, not really they keep saying that I will really like it, and that they have been working out the details for years." I said as I looked around the room noticing some familiar faces, and waving to a few.

"Yeah, my parents pretty much said the same thing..." Draco said as he watched our mothers talking animatedly to each other.

"Do you think maybe we are going to be working together?" Draco asked getting excited again.

"I don't know, I guess anything is possible"

I wasn't really in the mood for talking about what we were going to be doing after the summer so I tried to change the subject.

"So have you got a reply back yet from that quidditch team in Ireland?" I was hoping this would distract him enough.

"Yeah I did..." He looked downcast as he said this.

"Oh no Draco, did they not want you? Well it's really their loss anyway." I said while stroking his head softly because I know it makes him feel better when he is upset, even though he would never admit to it, because it wasn't very 'manly'.

"No, they wanted me on the team. It's just that father said that, "No son of his was going to be lowering himself to entertain others for money. You might as well be a clown."

He was really upset about this I could tell, but for some reason I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"ahhahahhhahahaha..a clown...ahahahahaha..."

After about a minute of me laughing at the thought of Draco as a clown with red nose and all I finally calmed down enough to speak to him again. But at this point he was pretty upset with me. He was looking at me with anger written all over his face. He sneered at me and said,

"I can't believe you some times Alana, why would you laugh about something as serious as this?"

He got all huffy and started to stand up. I grabbed at his sleeve and said

"Oh Draco come on you know I didn't mean anything by it." Unfortunately I was still smiling and that didn't seem to help, so he left me at the couches alone and walked over to Vivian who had just appeared at the steps. Vivian was a gorgeous blonde from France that was related to the LaDane's. Very wealthy in her own right, although not as wealthy as most in attendance at this party, anyways most of us figure her to be the girl that is betrothed to Draco, no one really knows who it is, he was told a few years ago that everything had been ironed out, but his parents wouldn't tell him who it was that he was to be marrying. They said that the surprise would be more fun. They though if he didn't know who he was to marry that he could experience his youth and not feel like he missed out. I think Lucius had described it to my father as sowing his wild oats. His parents are just crazy that way.

By this time all of the guest had arrived the parents where shooing the children into the other wing. There really wasn't much need though because most of the children were already out the door trying to escape. I walked into the kid's area with Eileen Watson, one of my best friends well, at least my female best friend. We were busy gossiping about the couples that had fallen apart already, even though the summer had really just begun. That was we were until we noticed how Draco had decorated the room this year. Well to be honest, the room was exactly the same, the only difference was that there was alcohol everywhere. Emily and I walked around looking at all of them, half of them we had never even heard of.

"Dragons Tooth Rum?"

I read while giving Emily a quizzical look. She in turn just looked at the bottle and shrugged.  
"Ew, is that a dragons tooth in the bottom? That can't be sanitary."  
I took the bottle back.  
"And who said subtly was dead?" I was in the process of unscrewing the lid when I heard,

"Woooohhh, Whhhhoo, there Alana, don't be drinking any of that! No need for a repeat of your drunken singing"

I turned around to see none other then Erik Matterson. He is 3 years older then me and had graduated from Durmstang. He comes home for the holidays as often as he can, he works in Scotland doing god knows what. I stare at him for a while and then jumped on him giving him a huge bear hug and said

"Oh my word! Erik I haven't seen you in forever!"

Although I hate to admit it, I shrieked like the girlie girl I am. I could see Emily laughing as she walked away. Erg, she would have done the same thing, jerk. I continued talking to Erik for the rest of the night, just catching up and dancing when the opportunity arose.

Then around 1 in the morning most people had filtered out and all that was left was our core group. Which included Draco, Emily, Erik, Vivian, Pansy, Blaise, Keith, and I, Vincent had already left, and Gregory was visiting Family in Germany. Once everyone else had left our group started to slowly congregate around the couches, just so we could lounge.

"So..."Draco started to say, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Does anyone want to play truth or dare?" He of course said this with his ever popular sly smirk on his face.

"You can't be serious Draco. Truth or Dare is the stupidest game ever. It's just an excuse to make out with all of your friends without having to face any repercussions." I said not really feeling like being a wet blanket, but being one anyways.

"Wow Alana I never really liked playing truth or dare, but now that you put it that way...maybe it's not such a bad game after all."

Erik said as he put his arm around my shoulder and grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the girls. I gave him a soft nudge with my elbow though still, just for good measure. Oh and of course glared, you can't forget my oh so scary glare...well it's actually a weak glare. I think the reason why I don't have an acceptable glare is because I don't have a long enough attention span to keep it going. Unlike Draco who seems to put his entire being behind trying to burn a hole threw your head.

"Alana, just because you're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you have to think all the bloody time, about everything you do!"

Keith said rather annoyed. You see I have known Keith for about, oh I don't know 4 years maybe. We pretty much have the same sense of humor, so we get along really well. The stupid prig is a Slytherin like Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, so he usually does whatever he can to bring up the fact that I'm a Ravenclaw.

"Well Keith, maybe if you thought about what you did more often you wouldn't have broke your arm."

Keith just glared and shook his head. But of course had to turn his head to hide the smile, Keith is notorious for his daredevil antics, he is constantly doing something he shouldn't and getting hurt. Actually that's how we met, he jumped off the roof of the greenhouse on a flying Humbertubber and landed on me while I was leaving Herbology.

"What Alana, are we upsetting your delicate sensibilities?" Blaise sniggered immensely amused, I on the other hand was not. You see Blaise and I had…dated, for a while in 5th year and it was of course an unmitigated disaster from the start. Apparently I made 'googly' eyes at Theodore Nott at all times so we fought like Kneazles and Goblins. So we are both still sore with each other from time to time.

"No of course not Blaise, I just figured you wouldn't be able to handle 4 women and was trying to save you the embarrassment."

Everyone broke out into uproarious laughter, when it finally subsided we decided that it was probably safe to retrieve our parents and go home before Blaise and I really started in on each other. Oh, yeah remember when I said that I didn't cause any drama in our group because I am a wise Ravenclaw? Well ok I was lying I'm just as bad as the others, so you can stop giving me the stink eye I admitted it.

As I walked into the ballroom I spotted my parents. My mother was with Mrs. Malfoy as usual, they looked like they were in a very heated discussion about the curtains. Kill me before I get to that stage. My father was with Pansy, Emily, and Draco's dad, it was probably about business because they all worked together to some extent. I figured it was my best option to approach my mother, she was easily distracted and could persuade dad to leave.  
"Oh, Hello pumpkin! What do you think of Narcissa's new drapes? They were just shipped from Italy."  
Oh no.  
"They are absolutely beautiful, Italian silk is always perfect for summer galas."  
Queue charming smile…and hook line and sinker, they fell for it.  
"It is such a pleasure to have such a refined young lady in the manor, I really wish that some of the other women would have had the foresight to have sent their daughters to Vander Tulips. Maybe then there would not be so many undignified purebloods married to lower class hooligans."  
Uh oh, I had better nip this in the bud before it starts them on a gossip fest on which families have been disgraced by marrying into muggles and mudbloods.

"I could not agree with you more Lady Malfoy, it is so unfortunate that the night is ending so soon I have had such a lovely evening."  
My mom looked slightly surprised as she look to the clock and gasped.

"Oh. Look at the time, we had best drag the men away from their boring political talk and bring them home."  
Yes. I amaze myself sometimes that took almost no effort on my part. We walked over to the men who were actually speaking about trading policies in France, because that is so much more interesting then politics…Once we finally said our goodbyes and Disapparated home it was 3 in the morning. As we climbed to the second floor my parents turned in the direction of the east wing while I kept walking towards the west wing. Once I was old enough to speak I was allowed to pick my own room. I of course being the age where I refused to be called anything other then Princess Rainbow picked the room on the highest level that happed to have a large private balcony and a torrent. Just incase some prince came by to beg for my love I would be ready. Well it hasn't happened yet but I might as well keep it…you know, just in case. Or whatever…

This is just the beginning so the meatier parts of the story come later. Feel free to review and say whatever you like. If you find some mistake feel free to message me about it because I hate seeing them myself, and it is hard to find them in your own writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it that you pray for summer all year when you are looking out into the dismal weather that happens to be a constant in England, only to never go outside to do anything because it is too hot? I'm sticky and feel really smelly right now. If you know any red heads you can just imagine the great company that I am right now.

Whatever, while I am- pardon my French- sweating my balls off, I will give you an update on life since the Malfoys party. Oh wait how could I forget, I haven't done anything because I have been laying on my bed wrapped in an intense cooling spell. Oh bless magic, unfortunately I am down in the parlor now with my mom planning my birthday. My birthday is at the end of July so we have a little less then a month to plan. Not that there is really anything to plan. There will be another ball, except more primping, that my parents will host while the kids spend as much time away from their parents as possible. But the best part is that every year for my birthday I invite friends to spend a week at our vacation home in Spain. It's called Chalet del agua que se estrella. I think it means Crashing Water Villa, but I was never very good at Spanish. Anyways, it's right on the coast and we have a private beach, which if I'm honest with myself, which I'm not, is probably not needed because I burn like crazy. 

"Pumpkin, I know it's hot, but will you please pay attention. This is a very important party for you."

"Ok, I know, I was just thinking about the villa I can't wait to go is all."

"You and your friends always have such a good time there." She started laughing.

"Did you say that last year Erik was bitten by black ants when he was lounging on one of their nest?"

Hahaha. Oh man that was so funny. The prig got what he deserved if you ask me. Erik, Blaise, and Keith had ventured outside to sunbathe, because unlike the rest of us they could actually acquire a tan. Well Erik happened to taunt us pasty people from outside, which was fine until he placed his blanket on an ant nest. Well once he had been lying for a few minutes they started to attack him. He started screaming and running around in circles. He was so disoriented that he ran into the sliding glass door while trying to get them off. He had itchy bites on him for the rest of the day and a red bump on his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess this year we will have to get dad to cast a bug repealing spell over more of the grounds." I said with a fond smile. Yeah right I'm not telling dad anything, I hope Erik gets attacked again.

Ok, that's it. Screw summer, I am not going to be hot AND bored. I'm going to go over to Pansy's. She sent me an owl a couple days ago saying that her and Draco had another spat and to come over and console her whenever I wanted. This is how often that they have fights, she has gotten to the point were she gives us a day or two to fit the boy bashing into our schedules.

"MOOOOOM." 

Nothing.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM."

Still nothing, interesting I should try a different tactic instead of just shouting down random corridors.

"MMMMMOOOOMMMMA?"

Why is it that you could scream for hours to get your parents attention and they will be nowhere in sight, but then as soon as you are owling dirty letters to your secret boyfriend they are all of a sudden over your shoulder asking if you want tea?

"Alana what is all this yelling about now? Are you having menstrual cramps again?"

"MOM! I can't believe you just said that. No I'm going over to Pansy's to 'console' her."

I know that you're thinking, I'm a real loser that I am still a) living at my parents house, and b) telling my mom where I am going all the time even though I am now an of age witch. Well you are pretty much right. But you haven't seen my mother when she is angry. She would stop a rampaging herd of Hippogryffs.

"Oh, well that's lovely pumpkin. Why don't you take over a nice pinot noir, wine always helps heartaches."

Lovely indeed, my mother's idea of the solution to all of life's problems…booze. Clearly she has never seen a drunk and upset Pansy, it mostly consists of slurring her words and trying to Apparate to Draco's for a 'night cap'. 

"Yeah, mom…I'll do that…Anyways, I'm leaving now."

I went to the foyer and Flooed to Pansy's house, it isn't far away and I could have walked but I have a strict no outside policy in the summer.

"OH MERLIN ALANA! THANK GOD YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!" Pansy screeched as soon as I arrived. This is fairly unusual for Pansy so I was immediately on edge.

"Hey Pansy…are you alright?"

"Alright! Alright? No, I am not alright. Draco and I are done…and for good this time!"

Oh, wooooh. Thank god it's only this again.

"Ok tell me what happened this time. Wait is Vivian or Emily here?"

"No, neither of them is here. Ok well I'll tell you what happened. You won't believe it either, you will be so proud that I finally dumped his bloody spoiled butt!"

Ok I'll just set aside the fact that Draco is my best friend for now. Admittedly though Draco is a horrible prat to his girlfriends. Or really, most people. Anyways back to Pansy.

"Ok well, we were in Diagon Alley because Draco wanted to get some new practice snitches that he had ordered, and check out the newest brooms. Well I told him I would meet him in an hour while I went to Madame Malkins, I had some lingerie I had to pick up, and then I would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron to leave. Well an hour goes by and once I get there to meet him, there he is drunker then Hagrid on a Wednesday and making out with some random slag! I have had enough of his ways, I'm sick of being treated like I mean nothing. We weren't meant to be together, no matter what everyone else thought. It got to the point that if we kept going the way we were, then we would never be able to be simply friends again."

Oh no, Draco has really done it this time. I told you before that they fought constantly. Well it wasn't the normal tiffs where one person, usually, the guy would say something seemingly innocent and the other would fly off the handle. No, no, they were anywhere from Draco standing her up all the time, flirting with other girls constantly, and avoiding her, things along those lines usually. But before now he had never actually cheated on her. Draco is a lot of thing, but a cheater isn't one of them. Well, at least he wasn't. I can't help but think that something out of the ordinary happened between the time Pansy left him and the time she found him in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh man Pansy, I don't know what to say. I can't believe this happened. It probably was for the best that you broke it off…at least now you can find someone that is, as in love with you, as you are with them."

I don't know whether this has ever happened to you before. It puts you in a horrible place, no matter what you do you feel like you are completely betraying one of your friends. Normally when I go over to 'console' Pansy it consists of us eating ice cream and giving each other makeovers, then she tells me embarrassing stories of Draco that I didn't know. This is a little different though, and I'm not really sure how to approach this.

"Well don't look at me like this is the end of the road you prig. Well still have two tubs of ice cream to eat, and I plan on getting my nails done."

"Hahaha, Pansy, only you would break up with your boyfriend of 4 years and only care about whether you can con me into spending hours doing your nails."

She looked at me with a sad smile on her face on her face and said,

"Well I have to find something to do to keep my mind off of how much it hurts."

"Are you really going to be ok Pansy?" I'm starting to get fairly concerned, Pansy is the kind of person that internalizes a lot.

"Of course I will be, I'm a Slytherin after all not a lousy Ravenclaw, and we always land on our feet…or, uh, our bellies…?"

"Haha..ok well I'm happy to hear that."

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening eating junk food and doing our nails. We also filled in our time gossiping about other people and reading Witch Weekly. Just so you know Lavender Brown has turned into a total divination freak, not that she wasn't before, and predicted the death of everyone in our graduating class. Apparently I am going to drown in my minestrone soup. What other gossip is there…oh, well Pansy told me that Ernie MacMillan was caught for voyeurism at The Three Broomsticks. HAhaha he was such a weird person I can completely believe it too. He always used to follow girls to the bathroom.

Anyways, I stayed at Pansy's that night for a girly sleepover that we haven't had in years. I figured she needed a little more comfort then she was letting on. I really wanted to talk to Draco to figure out what the hell was going on, but knowing him as well as I do I probably shouldn't try to speak to him for a few days.

Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter out soon, it will have Draco in it so don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up little missy, it's your birthday." I open my eyes to see my dad holding a tray with breakfast on it and my mother standing beside him.

"Morning! Thanks guys."

It's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday, the big one, eight!

"Now pumpkin you can relax and enjoy your birthday breakfast in bed. It's 10:00 right now, so you will be expected in the east wing at 12:00 to have your hair and make-up done. Then I can help you into your gown and jewels."

"Ok, I'll be there then." I smiled as my parents left. Man I love living at home, you get babied all the time. Then again, leave me alone in the room with my mom in a few hours and that will not be the statement I am making about living at home.

As I ate my breakfast I thought about my birthday. I really hope that I won't have to deal with any drama today. The thing that sucks about birthdays is that no one ever seems to have a good time on their birthday, they always end up crying. Well, at least that's true for girls. We put why too much pressure on ourselves to have the best birthday ever and then it doesn't happen to we freak out and ruin it even more for ourselves. But I can almost guarantee that something is going to happen tonight though. This is the first function that has happened were both Pansy and Draco will be in attendance. I haven't spoke to Draco about what happened yet. I sent him an owl and the letter came back unopened, which is crazy Draco language for 'I'm still upset and not ready to talk about it yet, even to you.'

Pansy is doing surprisingly well for what happened. They only broke up about a week ago, but she is already dating the Italian Minister of Magic's son, Dario Dante. I can actually see that relationship lasting. Dario dotes on Pansy endlessly, and he is the exact opposite coloring of Draco, which meshes better with Pansy's coloring. 

I can foresee a fight, but I can't figure out who will start it. Will it be Draco in a jealous fit? Will it be Dario trying to protect Pansy's honor? Or will it be Pansy just getting fed up with both of them and kicking some major ass? I guess it is entirely possible that none of that will happen, and there will only be deadly glares exchanged from across the hall. I really hope it is the last one because Draco can be a real hot head. And Dario being a passionate Italian man…well, I don't think either of them will come out of a duel unscathed. 

Well I have twenty minutes to get to the other wing of the house. Well I have a little bit of extra time so I'm going to make myself a birthday crown for the walk. I grabbed my wand off the nightstand and thought about what a super special 18th birthday crown should look like. I found one of my old hats and Transfigured it into a shiny base. Then I used some spare fairy dust and poured it on so that the crown would 'glow' and 'sparkle'. I used the flowers from my tray to make flower jewels on the crown and then bent them to spell out a 1 and then an 8. After I was satisfied with my home made crown I put on my slippers and started on my trek to the wardrobe room. On the way I started to sing 'It's My Party' only changing some of the words.

"It's my birthday, I'll wear a crown if I want to, wear a crown if I want to."

"It's my birthday, Draco better not cause trouble just because he wants to, just because he wants to."

"It's my birthday, I can't cry because it'll ruin my make-up, ruin my make-up!"

I'm really sorry that you had to see me like that. Sometimes I wonder why I even made it into Ravenclaw. But then again I guess you can still be intelligent, and have quirky moments. That's what makes life interesting, and why people aren't boring and all the same. Yes! Ok I admit it, I'm trying to rationalize away being a bit of a weirdo. Jeez…no one lets me get away with anything around here. Anyways, I'm at the wardrobe room. 

Ok. So all of the guests have arrived, it's time for me to make my entrance. The man at the bottom of the stairs signaled for the trumpets to start. When he had everyone's attention he bellowed at the crowd.

"Presenting Miss Alana Adams."

I slowly ascended the stairs being completely used to the situation, but that did not calm any of my fears of tripping on my gown and falling head first down the stairs.

Thankfully I made it down the stairs and I entered the ballroom fully. I started to circulate the room thanking people for coming and commenting on this or that, and even taking a couple of pinches of my cheek by older women, and one pinch on my other kind of cheek by a particularly drunk looking older wizard. All of the people my age were in the other wing waiting for me so they could start getting sloshed. So I headed over, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting now would I?

I walked to the entrance of the room and could already hear the music blaring. I approached the French doors and the attendants opened them both for me so I could make my 'entrance'.

To say that my entrance was overshadowed would be an understatement. Everyone was completely drunk and there seemed to be scuffles in multiple parts of the room. I can't even believe this, the party had only been going for a couple or hours. I saw Vivian standing near the door looking desperate to get away from the crowd, so I ran up to her.

"What the hell is happening Vivian? It looks like a bomb went off!" I practically had to scream over the music and shouting.

"Oh god! Alana, thank god you are finally here! Everyone decided to get drunk as fast as possible and now everyone is in a fight."

"What do you mean everyone is in a fight? Who is fighting?"

"Well, it was fine until Pansy came in with Dario. Draco flew off the handle and the two of them started to scream at each other. Pansy tried to stop them but she ended up getting pushed out of the way and the two of them blamed each other and they started to fight. The muggle way! It just started a chain reaction and now Keith is fighting with Emily's older brother, and Johnny Smit is hexing people at random. You have to do something to stop this, it's your party." My god it is hard to understand Vivian when she is frantic, her French accent really comes out strong. But I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it.

I grabbed my wand from its calf holster and put a silencing charm on the room so the older guests wouldn't her any of the commotion. A disaster party like this could send my reputation as well as my parents into the gutter. Then with the loudest voice I could manage without it cracking I screamed a spell that shot a blinding light from my wand and filled the room for a few seconds. I could hear the groans from the people in the room. Drunken people tend to be sensitive to bright lights. Good, now that I have their attention.

"Everyone stop this instant if you know what is good for you!" Oh no, my red head rage is going to come out soon. This is not good, and I'm guessing by some of the people cowering they can also tell they pushed it too far.

"That is it! I want to know who cased this right now!" I will admit that I am screeching in a rather intimidating manner, and I'm sure my face looks like it's ready to explode. It, under other circumstances, would have been rather comical to see how fast everyone turned and pointed at Draco.

"That's what I thought. Draco you're coming with me. Everyone else is to stay here until they are retrieved by their parents. You will fix anything you have messed up and you will all sober up immediately. And no one will speak of this mishap ever again. Do all of you half wits understand?!" Everyone looked mildly ashamed and nodded their head.

I looked hard at Draco and motioned with my hand that he was to follow me out of the room. Under normal circumstances Draco would never have followed one of my orders, but he knew better then anyone not to mess with me right now. 

We made it to my room and I opened the door and walked to the fireplace. I used the internal Floo network to tell the kitchen staff to send up tea and some snacks. Once the tea came I sat down on the armchair across from the one Draco was sitting in. 

"You should drink the tea, it will help you sober up a bit. Plus we are going to be here for a while so you might as well get comfortable."

"I'm not drunk. I haven't had anything since I got here." He still hasn't looked at me.

"So you just ruined my birthday because you felt like it then?" I'm royally pissed now, that was not the smart thing to say to me.

"No! I didn't mean for things to get out of had like that…it's just that, I don't know. It just wasn't supposed to happen like that you know, with Pansy and all."

"What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen like that? You mean the fight, or what happened in Diagon Alley?"

"Both I guess. Look I'm sorry that I was a lousy sod and ruined your birthday. But it just pissed me off is all. I mean she is the one that broke up with me, I'm the injured party, and I should be the one bringing someone new to your party. Not her!"

"Well Draco, you did cheat on her."

"That wasn't my fault! I was angry, and I didn't mean for her to see it!"

"Well that's generally the idea, your significant other usually isn't supposed to see you cheating on them."

"I've royally fucked everything up. I'm so screwed."

"Well, Pansy defiantly isn't coming back to you this time, so yeah I guess you are in that way. But it's not that bad, you will find someone new…someone better suited for you, and your ways." I smiled at that, Draco is such a girl sometimes, what I mean by that is that he has mood swings all the time.

"No it's not that. I guess I'm happy for her. She deserves a guy like Dante. I always was a total ass to her. But I've fucked everything up and now my parents are so pissed at me."

"Why would your parents care?"

"I was supposed to marry Pansy." My jaw dropped at this.

"Excuse me, but how do you know this. And for how long have you known?!"

"Since 4th year, I did some snooping in my parent's files and found the betrothal papers." It suddenly all clicked. That was the year of the Yule ball, and I knew Draco was going to ask me because he had been hinting that he wanted to go with me. But then all of a sudden he seemed to change his mind and ask Pansy instead. I was furious of course because I had already turned a couple of guys down and now I was dateless. I went and had a blast anyways, but it's the principle of it.

"Is that why you didn't take me to the Yule ball?" I had to ask alright, leave me alone.

"Yeah, I just figured it would be easier that way. I had to get to know her better you know? I mean I was going to be spending the rest of my life with her."

"Why wouldn't you tell us this if you had known since 4th year?" I will admit to being a little hurt that he wouldn't even tell his supposed best friend.

"Yeah right, like anyone would have let me live that down." That is true I guess. Blaise would have crucified him for being such a softy.

"Ok, well why does that matter? Doesn't the contract still stand?"

"Nope. There was a cheating clause in it, so it is basically void."

Shit. His parents must have flown off the handle.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He paused for a minute and looked into his cup. He snapped his head up looking like a light just went on in his head.

"Why didn't my parents think of this in the first place! You and I should just get married! We're best friends already, plus our parents are friends…and, uh…Oh yeah, then I would get to have that angry red head sex I've heard so much about."

"Ew, that's sick Draco." He has been brining up this mythical 'angry red head sex' thing forever. He heard about it one night in his second year on the Wizard Wireless Network. Of course he told me about it and every one of our friends. Then described in detail about what it was going to be like, because he had some wet dream about it. Which is sick, I mean really, who does that? And he is worried about us making fun of him for wanting to get to know Pansy. But Draco has always been over sexed. But anyways, he has always found a way to offer his 'services' to me sporadically every year.

"No, it would be perfect! We should talk to our parents about it tomorrow."

"Actually, it's probably a bad idea to bring that subject up. Both our parents are still kind of sensitive about it." God I must look so guilty right now, Draco can read me like a book.

"What are you talking about. What haven't you told me?"

"Well, uh, our parents actually sat down to make a betrothal for us. But, well you see, my parents asked me how I felt about it, and I told them that I didn't want to marry you. So my parents backed out, and they all got in a huge fight. They were barely even civil to each other. That is until a couple of years later when they found someone else." I guess now it's Draco's turn to be shocked. I hope he isn't angry for me not telling him.

"Who wouldn't want to marry me?! I'm a catch, even at that age you could tell. Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Leave it to Draco to take that as me being a retard that couldn't see how good looking he is.

"God Draco, I was 4! What do you think I would say? I still thought boys carried skin eating bug that they gave to you when you got near them. So don't get all huffy, I would have said no to anyone." He contemplated this for a moment before he replied.

"Well I suppose. I mean even you couldn't be that stupid." Well he must be feeling better because he is smirking again.

"Well, it's late, and we both have to get up early tomorrow to get to the villa. Once we get there we can go on a world wide search for the next Malfoy bride."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

He walked towards the door and paused at the handle.

"Thanks Alana, for everything…"

He opened the door and swiftly left before I could reply. There aren't many times that you will hear a sincere thank you from a Malfoy, and I think that was one of them. I smiled at the thought and started to take off my dress and make-up and got ready for bed. 

Tomorrow will be better. I hope.

As always thanks to every one that has read my story. Review if you would like to. I would really love it, I have only had one so far. I didn't think that anyone was really enjoying the story so I wasn't going to continue, but I got my first review and decided that I would keep writing it. Review stories whether you love them or hate them, it makes a difference. 


End file.
